The present invention relates to a burglarproof and event-recording apparatus for vehicle and method for the same, especially to a burglarproof and event-recording apparatus for vehicle, which can take a record for the vehicle once an intrusion or an attack occurs and inform authority concerned through mobile network, and method for the same.
The conventional burglarproof device for vehicle generally comprises a collision sensor, which will raises an alarm in case that the vehicle is attacked or intruded. However, the conventional burglarproof device for vehicle lacks an event-recording apparatus for recording the attack or intrusion event and the vehicle owner has no idea about who the intruder is.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a burglarproof and event-recording apparatus, which can take a record for the vehicle once an intrusion or an attack occurs and inform authority concerned through mobile communication network.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a burglarproof and event-recording apparatus wherein the intrusion condition of the vehicle can be recorded with memory of less capacity.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a burglarproof and event-recording apparatus wherein the vehicle owner can inquire the condition of his vehicle and view the image around his vehicle through mobile phones.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a burglarproof and event-recording apparatus wherein the vehicle owner can inquire the condition of his vehicle once his vehicle is intruded or towed away.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides a burglarproof and event-recording apparatus for a vehicle comprises at least one camera arranged on the vehicle to surveil an environmental image for the vehicle and store the image to an image-storing and logic-controlling unit until an alarm flag is set to 1 by the image-storing and logic-controlling unit. The apparatus will raise alarm and set the alarm flag to 1 once the vehicle is intruded. At this time, the image is stored in a currently-used memory block of the image-storing and logic-controlling unit and the intrusion condition is formed to the vehicle owner.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: